


after it all (we'll have summer once again)

by Ffwydriad



Series: future tense [1]
Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: And other various theories, Based on a Tumblr Post, Caleb Widogast Deserves Nice Things, Future Fic, Gen, I can't tell if this is sad or fluffy, Post-Canon, and you know what? i'm not sure if this qualifies as 'nice things' or not, polymorph
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-19
Updated: 2019-06-19
Packaged: 2020-05-14 21:03:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19281142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ffwydriad/pseuds/Ffwydriad
Summary: Luc has a conversation with a friend about his cat.





	after it all (we'll have summer once again)

**Author's Note:**

> inspired by  
> https://samcarter34.tumblr.com/post/185688351549/i-saw-a-post-speculating-about-caleb-becoming  
> as well as my own theories/worries about the direction caleb is heading

“It’s a pretty weird name for a cat, is all I’m saying,” Jay comments. They’ve completely given up on trying to study, all their focus on the cat, who rubs against their fingers and purs happily. “Cats are supposed to be named, like, cat things. Having a cat with a person name is just weird.”

“It’s because he is a person,” Luc remarks, casually, and sets his own books down to see Jay’s confused face. “Oh shit, have I not told you the story?”

“The story that your cat is a person? No?” Jay looks kind of worried, their hand pulling away. “How the fuck did you get a cat who’s a person? A person who got turned into a cat? That weird fucking curse stuff?”

“He’s a friend of my mom’s. Was. Is?” Luc says. 

Jay thinks about Veth Brenatto. They know she is an alchemist, which is kind of like magic, but not really. Not enough to turn people in to cats, they thinks. For the most part, she is a very normal mother. Super quirky and weird, sure, but the weird is collecting buttons and being super overprotective of Luc. Not magic weird. They would know if Luc’s mom was magic, right?

Luc stares at Jay for a few moments. “I haven’t told you about Mom, have I?” he asks. 

“Is Veth not your mom?” they ask. 

“No, she is,” Luc says. “She, um. Well. Okay, so she went missing when I was a kid, and basically, super long story short she’s Nott the Brave.”

It takes a moment for the words to click.  “Nott the Brave,” Jay repeats. “Like, of the Mighty Nein?”

“Yeah,” Luc says.

“Your mom was in the Mighty Nein?!” Jay says. “No fucking way, dude.” And then, a few more gears turn, and everything starts to fall into place. “You’re telling me that your cat is -”

“He’s Caleb,” Luc says, and scritches him behind the ears. “Mom doesn’t talk about it. A lot. Or really ever. He’s the only one of them who never came by, and she talks to him and he does what she says so I know he isn’t just a normal cat who she named after him.”

“You’re shitting me,” Jay says. “I have not been petting one of the Mighty Nein.”

Caleb the cat looks up at him, with those bright blue eyes, hisses a little, and jumps over onto Luc’s lap, who promptly starts petting him again. 

“If your mom is Nott the Brave,” Jay continues, “why hasn’t she just talked with people about getting it dispelled? The Mighty Nein have to know some pretty powerful people.”

“Yeah, I guess,” Luc says. “I don’t think she’s ever tried.” Caleb starts purring again. “I’m pretty sure he did this to himself.”

“Huh,” Jay says. They stare at the cat for a few more minutes, and then they pick up their books again. “Your family is really fucking weird, Luc.”

“Don’t I know it,” Luc replies. When he picks up his own books again, he makes sure to angle them so that Caleb can see too. 

It’s hard to say, but Jay is pretty sure they hear the cat purr even louder, at that. 

**Author's Note:**

> i feel like i should apologize for this. it isn't even sad. i mean, it implies some fucked up shit, but, i've written stuff that was way worse and apologizing for this just feels weird. 
> 
> caleb's potentially growing polymorph addiction has me really worried you guys. and what's worse is i'm pretty sure this is one of the better possible ends for caleb. like. oh my god.


End file.
